Glynda Goodwitch/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art Glynda concept fall.png|Glynda concept art from "Fall" Official Designs Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|Glynda and Ozpin's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Badge and The Burden" Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Glynda Goodwitch turaround render.png|Artist's official rendition of Glynda model with minor changes in the final version. Glynda turnaround.png|Glynda turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00025.png Miscellaneous Dancey fancey beacon staff.png|Glynda dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Merchandise Glynda card.png|Glynda from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Manga Manga 2 Glynda.jpg|Glynda in the manga Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 2 Ruby vs Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Ozpin.jpg Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 11.png|Grr... I'm angry! V2t 13.png|Whatever... Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_14.png|Glynda's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening Vol1op ozpin glynda.png|Glynda standing next to Ozpin in the opening. 1101 Ruby Rose 21757.png|Glynda in front of Beacon Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 08937.png|Glynda, shielding Ruby from Roman's attack 1101 Ruby Rose 09103.png|Fighting alongside Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 09155.png|Adjusting glasses 1101 Ruby Rose 09206.png|Casting homing lasers 1101 Ruby Rose 09655.png|Glynda glowing as she casts another spell 1101 Ruby Rose 10069.png|Oh, it is on 1101 Ruby Rose 10440.png|Creating a spear out of debris 1101 Ruby Rose 11180.png|Glynda from behind, with her emblem visible 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Glynda lecturing Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 12191.png|"...and a slap on the wrist!" 1101 Ruby Rose 12366.png|"But... there's someone here who would like to meet you" 1101 Ruby Rose 12977.png|Ozpin and Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose 15184.png|Unamused Glynda is unamused 1101 Ruby Rose 15779.png|Ugh! Fine. Whatever. Enroll her 1101_Ruby_Rose_17756.png|Ruby and Yang listening to a holographic Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose 17881.png|Glynda Goodwitch, hologram edition The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 04257.png|On stage with Ozpin 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05086.png|Note her weapon attached to her boot The First Step 1104 The First Step 09428.png|Briefing the students before the Initiation 1104 The First Step 09656.png|Ending the speculation about Teams 1104 The First Step 10992.png|More briefing... 1104 The First Step 12949.png|Just another day in the office... The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1069.png|Monitoring the Initiation with Ozpin 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1214.png|Unsure about the pairings of the future Team JNPR 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1774.png|Leaving Ozpin to his private thoughts 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 1827.png|"What relics did you use this year?" The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5239.png|They are late, aren't they? Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 2266.png|Victor on this side... 1111 Jaunedice 2526.png|Loser on this side... 1111 Jaunedice 3222.png|Announcing the Vytal Festival 1111 Jaunedice 6079.png|Glynda's Rocket Lockers 101 Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Glynda guides teams to Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05480.png|"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see" 1113 Forever Fall 05944.png|Glynda's Red Sap collecting 101 Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00979.png|The Beacon Academy professors standing side-by-side Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_17693.png|Can't we start a show without destroying something for ONCE!? 1201 Best Day Ever_17754.png|No one throws food on my watch! 1201 Best Day Ever_18336.png|"Children, please..." 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Thus establishes why Glynda is so grumpy this volume 1201 Best Day Ever_18591.png|Chill out Glynda 1201 Best Day Ever_19192.png|You're not tense enough Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00002.png|Wondering why the foreign General loves bringing his job with him so much. Sin título1.png|If looks could kill... V2_02_00005.png|Glynda Out. Extracurricular crop holster.PNG|Crop Sheath V2 05 00028.png|" Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow." V2 05 00029.png|"But we have time for one more sparring match." V2 05 00031.png|"Any volunteers?" V2 05 00032.png|Me, Me mememe V2 05 00034.png|I want to fight her V2 05 00048.png|She is going to kick my "I forfeit." V2 05 00054.png|Ready... Set... V2 05 00055.png|"Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00002.png|I'd be perfectly content to just stand right here... V2 07 00003.png|Fine, I'll dance with you. Field Trip V2_08_00003.png|Can't we all just get along? V2_08_00005.png|Come in Ruby, you're not in trouble, really V2_08_00008.png|Watching the girl leave V2_08_00011.png|Size doesn't always matter, James V2_08_00039.png|Standing by while Ozpin gives his speech V2_08_00040.png|I'm still here! I swear! Mountain Glenn V2_10_00003.png|Are you enjoying the view? V2_10_00004.png|Sad for you. V2_10_00005.png|Apparently our relationship is complicated. V2_10_00006.png|"You're a good person, James." Breach glyndabreach1.png|Don't bother me I'm busy. glyndabreach2.png|It's 'leviosaa', Ron! V2_12_00069.png|Before and... V2_12_00070.png|After. portoobleckglynda.png|Don't congratulate yourselves. I did all the hard work. V2 12 00071.png|Joining the group of students in celebration. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00013.png Vol3op 16.png Vol3op 17.png|Great. One more thing I have to fix. It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00069.png V3 03 00075.png|I don't get paid enough for this V3 03 00078.png|"He's always drunk!" V3 03 00085.png|Judging you hard right now James Fall File:V3_0600013.png File:V3_0600014.png File:V3_0600015.png File:V3_0600017.png File:V3_0600020.png File:V3_0600021.png PvP V3 09 00114.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00105.png V3 10 00106.png V3 10 00146.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00077.png V3 11 00083.png V3 11 00090.png V3 11 00090b Qrow Scythe.png V3 11 00091.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00188.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Glynda Goodwitch images